Kong: Skull Island
|image =Test Image.png |nameoffilm =Kong: Skull Island |director =Jordan Vogt-Roberts |producer =To be announced |writer =Max Borenstein John Gatins Derek Connolly |composer =To be announced |distributor =Warner Bros. |rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be announced |runtime =To be announced |designs =None }} Kong: Skull Island is a upcoming 2017 film co-produced by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. that serves as an origin story for King Kong. Development The film's release date was originally set for November 4, 2016 at Comic-Con 2014, with Joe Cornish being offered to direct it. The film's release date was later pushed back to March 6, 2017.Legendary Announces King Kong Prequel ‘Skull Island’ Movie For 2016 [Comic Con 2014]Comic-Con: Legendary Wants Joe Cornish For ‘Skull Island’Universal Moves 'Kong: Skull Island' to 2017; Cements 'Great Wall' Release Date It was announced that Tom Hiddleston and Brie Larson will star as the male and female lead. J. K. Simmons and Michael Keaton were originally going to star as well, but the two later left the film due to scheduling conflicts.‘Whiplash’s J.K. Simmons To Star In ‘Kong: Skull Island’Michael Keaton In Talks To Join ‘Kong: Skull Island’ For Legendary Michael Keaton And JK Simmons Exit Legendary’s ‘Kong: Skull Island’ In August 2015, Corey Hawkins and Jason Mitchell joined the cast, with several other actors being reportedly considered, including Samuel L. Jackson, John C. Reilly, and Toby Kebbell.‘Straight Outta Compton’s’ Corey Hawkins Joins ‘Skull Island’ (EXCLUSIVE)Is There Room On ‘Kong: Skull Island’ For Samuel L. Jackson And Tom Wilkinson?'Fantastic Four' Actor Toby Kebbell Joins Tom Hiddleston in 'Kong: Skull Island' (Exclusive) The film will be directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts with the screenplay to be written by Max Borenstein, John Gatins and Derek Connolly.Legendary’s ‘Skull Island'; Tom Hiddleston Stars, Jordan Vogt-Roberts Helms King Kong Origin TaleBrie Larson Lands Female In 'Kong: Skull IslandKing Kong Tale ‘Skull Island’ Gets Rewrite From ‘Flight’ Scribe John Gatins Simmons told MTV that the film will take place in Detroit in 1971.Keaton And J.K. Simmons Preview Their Trip To ‘Kong: Skull Island’'Jurassic World' Writer Heads to 'Kong: Skull Island' (Exclusive)'Straight Outta Compton' Star Jason Mitchell Lands 'Kong: Skull Island' Role (Exclusive) On September 10, 2015, it was reported that Legendary Pictures had moved production of the film from Universal Pictures, with whom it currently held a distribution deal, to its former partner Warner Bros., with whom it had an agreement to distribute the sequels to 2014's Godzilla in the future, supposedly in order to keep both properties under the same distributor. This immediately spawned rumors that Legendary planned to eventually produce a remake of King Kong vs. Godzilla with Warner Bros., with neither studio providing a statement.'Kong: Skull Island' Moving From Universal to Warner Bros. - VarietyKing Kong On Move to Warner Bros, Presaging Godzilla Monster Matchup - DeadlineKing Kong vs. Godzilla Planned as Skull Island Heads to WB! - ComingSoon.net On September 16, multiple sources reported that Thomas Tull had wanted to set up a film featuring both Kong and Godzilla for years and planned to include references to Monarch, the monster-studying organization from Godzilla (2014), in the script for Kong: Skull Island. However, Warner Bros. was reportedly uncomfortable with including references to one of their films in a Universal project, so Legendary moved the entire project to Warner Bros.Hollywood Gorilla Warfare: It's Universal vs. Legendary Over 'Kong: Skull Island' (and Who Says "Thank You") - The Hollywood ReporterKong: Skull Island Script Contains References to 2014's Godzilla, Pacific Rim 2 Indefinitely Delayed - ComingSoon.net None of these reports are yet confirmed by any of the studios, and no official statement has yet been made about the possibility of a King Kong and Godzilla crossover film. References Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:2010's films Category:American Films Category:King Kong Films Category:King Kong